


Backup Guardians Series: Itachi

by Ithillokte



Series: Backup Guardians Series [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kagome will actually have proper training!, Pregnancy, Prophecy, Romance, Saving the World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithillokte/pseuds/Ithillokte
Summary: When Kagome's original Guardian is corrupted and set to betray her, the Kami know they have to change this. To do this, they must go back to the beginning, and send a new Guardian to protect her, gaining what the original Guardian would have in her, and more. Welcome to my Otome-style fanfic. Each bachelor will have their own full length fanfiction! Kagome/Itachi
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Uchiha Itachi, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Series: Backup Guardians Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791874
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Backup Guardians Series: Itachi

**Author's Note:**

> And here is Itachi. This one is gonna be full of all kinds of awkward, unless he is meaning something. He is so Adorkable. Please enjoy!

Reaching up, his balance unstable, but caught, the blood flowed out his mouth, the taste a strong metallic iron. Overwhelming. It was all he could taste. It was nothing compared to the feeling of being unable to breathe properly. Nor the dull, throbbing ache that encompassed his body. He took another step, and another. He couldn’t see anything anymore, even though his eyes were open. He stopped being able to see a long time ago. 

When he was close enough, he raised his hand, two fingers stretching out, and he pressed them forward until they hit their mark in the middle of the forehead he knew was there. He smiled.

“Sorry Sasuke…”

He felt numb. He couldn’t feel anything anymore. The pain was fading away. His numerous injuries sluggishly bleeding, draining him now. Most were hidden under his clothes. He couldn’t blink anymore.

“This is it.” ‘I love you.’ His body swayed to his left, and he felt his face hit the smooth wall beside his little brother. Then he felt nothing else. Peace. Quiet. Regret. Anguish.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Itachi.”

He frowned.

“Awaken child. I have need of you, and the reward is great, but so is the task.”

‘Ugh, another mission.’ Wasn’t he done with missions? Didn’t Sasuke kill him? Wasn’t he dead?

“Yes child. You are. But I know you. If you could change that, you would.”

‘What-’ He opened his eyes. _Color_. Swirling color. He was still in the rocky outcrop he fell in.

Fur… Markings? Blazing blue eyes…. Glowing, beautiful. He wasn’t hurting. He blinked

“Am I not dead?”

“You were, but you are needed for another task. In doing this task, you will be able to save many many more than you were able to save this time. You could save Shisui. You could save Obito. You could live. Have a family. Save the village.”

This was starting to sound too good to be true. “I kid you not. Once again, the task is great. But so are the rewards.”

“What is this task?”

“This world and another are closely tied. There is one who threatens the existence of both. To prevent this from happening, a girl has been chosen to guide both worlds and prevent this from occurring. She is a product of a world you have dreamt of. No war, no fighting. Peace. Yet she must go into grave danger, places that are violent. War. Darkness. Evil. Do you think she would survive?”

“It is highly unlikely, and the damage to her… would she even be able to guide and prevent this if she is broken?”

“You understand your task then. My word of advice is this: What you give her, you will receive in kind. I have remade you. The illness in your body was the dark force in this world trying it’s damnedest to doom it.” He knew this was a Kami then, to have remade him. This would indeed be a monumental task.

“I will do my best. How will I know who this girl is?”

“You will be as taken by her as she will be with you.”

“How will I find her?”

“Leave that to me. Come, we must go, she will be needing you right away.”

Itachi stood up, and dusted himself off. He was completely healed…

He looked twice. There was his body. Dead. The eyes blind. Blood covered him. It felt surreal, looking at himself from his new body that looked and felt better than his last one. There was still a smile on his dead face. He walked away from himself.

‘That is just far too weird.’ He shuddered.

The Kami, now that he looked at her better, was most definitely awe inspiring. She was a giant white wolf in form, red markings whorled and swirled down her back, paws, tail and face. She was so bright she seemed to glow softly, and wisps of white rose from her back to ensconce the rainbow fire that covered her back. Her eyes looked like clear crystal when she looked away to examine her work of remaking his body. When she looked him in the eyes, a pure, dark blue flashed at him. His breath caught silently. She was beautiful.

He felt a smugness come from her, though he knew not how he knew. “Thank you darling for the admiration. Most mortals simply gawk and cower in fear. I am glad you do not. Although your clan has named an attack after myself, and I am not quite sure how to feel about it, since it’s black fire that eats everything up being named after the Mother of all Creation.”

He balked. ‘Amaterasu-Kami-Sama?’ He could feel power surround him, though minimally, and they suddenly appeared in front of a decrepit old well. He actually knew this area. They were near Konoha. He had played ninja hide and seek in this area with Sasuke a few times.

“I have enchanted your pouches, and your Hita Itae no longer bears the mark of a traitor. I don’t think the cloak of the Akatsuki would do well in a world that is superstitious and believes the signs they see with more than face value.” He blinked, and looked around his neck, he hadn’t even noticed it. Which was highly unusual. But so was this whole situation. He retied it to his forehead, where it belonged.

“Tell her that the Kami wish her happy, as she does us a great boon.”

Amaterasu stood by the well. He peered in. This was how he’d get there? He was going to step onto the lip and jump, when Amaterasu instead, shoved her snout under his ass and lifted him up, and into the well, ass over tea kettle. His completely shocked expression, paired with his panicked look, mouth wide open, made Amaterasu giggle.

“He would have ended up landing on her feet first, and seriously injuring her if I let him hop in on his own.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
